officialwwefandomcom-20200214-history
Chris Jericho/General
Wrestling facts * Finishing and signature moves * Breakdown (Full Nelson Facebuster) (1990–2001) * Codebreaker (Running Double-Knee Facebreaker) (2007–present) * Walls of Jericho (Elevated Boston Crab) (1999–present) * Liontamer (Elevated Boston Crab with a knee on the back of the opponent's neck) used rarely * Lionsault (Middle-rope Springboard Moonsault) (1990–2005) Used a signature move from (2000–present) * Judas Effect (Spinning back elbow) (2019–present) Signature moves * Standing, leg-feed, or a running Enzuigiri * Backhand chop * Diving Crossbody * Diving Double Axe Handle * Double Powerbomb Pin * Double underhook transitioned into either a backbreaker or a powerbomb. * Flashback(Sleeper slam, sometimes to an oncoming opponent) * Giant swing - WCW * Jericho steps on the opponent's chest with one foot in a pinning attempt, with theatrics * Missile dropkick * One-handed bulldog * Spinning Heel kick * Springboard dropkick to an opponent on the ring apron * Springboard plancha Nicknames * "Y2J" * "The King of the World" * "Lionheart" * "The Ayatollah of Rock'n'Rolla" * "The Savior" * "The Living Legend" * "The Mental Mastermind" (Striker's nickname for Jericho) * "The Best in the World at What He Does" * "The Paragon of Virtue" * "Your Role Model" * "The Sexy Beast" * "The Epicenter of Excitement" * "The Most Charismatic Showman to Ever Enter Your Living Room Via a Television Screen" Tag teams and stables * Jeri-Show (w/ Big Show) * Chris Jericho & The Miz * Chris Jericho & Edge * Chris Jericho & Chris Benoit * Chris Jericho & Christian * Thrillseekers/Sudden Impact (w/ Lance Storm) (Smoky Mountain Wrestling and Japan) * Team WWE (was kicked off of the team & then returned) * Y2AJ (w/ AJ Styles) * Jeri-KO (w/ Kevin Owens) Notable feuds * Shawn Michaels * Triple H * The Rock * "Nature Boy" Ric Flair * Ricky "The Dragon" Steamboat * John Cena * Batista * Rey Mysterio * Edge * Randy Orton * John "Bradshaw" Layfield (JBL) * Jeff Hardy * Rob Van Dam (RVD) * Eddie Guerrero * "Stone Cold" Steve Austin * CM Punk * Goldberg * Christian * The Alliance (WCW & ECW) * Chris Benoit * Kurt Angle * Dean Malenko * Chyna * "Rowdy" Roddy Piper * Kevin Nash * Juventud Guerrera * Dolph Ziggler * Fandango * Bray Wyatt * AJ Styles * Dean Ambrose * Kevin Owens * Kenny Omega * Tetsuya Naito * Adam Page * Cody Managers * Chyna (WWF) (2000) * Ralphus (WCW) Nickname for Fans * "Jerichoholics" (2000–present) * "Hypocrites" (2008–2012) * "Parasites" (2008–2012) * "Wanna be's" (2012) * "Jericlones" * Friends of Jericho (2017) * Stupid Idiots (2016–2017) * "A Little bit of a Bubbly" (2019–present) Theme music * "Break The Walls Down" by Jim Johnston (WWE) (1999–2002) (2003–present) ** "Crank The Walls Down" by Maylene & The Sons of Disaster (WWE) (2009–2010) ** "Don't You Wish You Were Me?" by Fozzy (WWE) ** "King Of My World" by Saliva (WWE) (2002–2003) ** "Judas" by Fozzy (NJPW/'AEW') (2018–present) ** "Days Of My Life" by J.Hart & J.Helm (WCW) (1996–1999) ** "Soul Crusher" by White Zombie (ECW) (1995–1996) External links * Chris Jericho on WWE Wiki * Chris Jericho on Pro Wrestling Wiki Category:Career